Analysis of the morphology, amplitude and latency of brainstem auditory evoked responses to clicks is being conducted. Normative data have been collected from some 50 normal subjects, predominantly of 20-29 years. The test has been carried out in 14 patients with various neurological disorders. Prolonged latencies and distortion of morphology have been observed in patients with Multiple Sclerosis and Spinocerebellar degeneration.